El Coronel, La Teniente y El Charquito
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Pequeña historia de amor y abandono, leanlo fic de dos manos Lady Scorpio y Espiaplan duro y puro Royai! comedia!


Hola! Aquí vengo yo trayéndoles este Oneshot de dos manos, yo y mi amiga Espiaplan (laura) mientras hablábamos del manga de full metal se nos ocurrió esta locura! Dios una historia de un charco, con eso ya háganse la idea de los locas que estamos. XD a ver que les parece la historia, espero sus review!

**Disclaimer**: FMA no es mío! para nada!

_**00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**_

_Todo empezó por el delirio de la naturaleza, una tarde lluviosa cuando el agua junto a la tierra se mezclaron y formaron aquel inocente y nunca antes corrompido Charquito._

_Después que este inofensivo Charco tomara vida en este mundo, su madre, la lluvia lo abandonó TOT pero no lo dejó solo, lo dejó junto al sol que poco a poco iba corrompiéndolo! Maldito!_

_Hasta que al día siguiente pasaban dos jóvenes que al Charquito le parecieron muy agradables, una linda rubia y un guapo Coronel, pero tanta fue su dicha que el Coronel se tropezó con él, llevándose a la rubia por delante y fue ahí donde empezó un triángulo amoroso...!_

_El resbalón los llevó al charco y el lodo a la pasión!_

_El charquito se sentía solo, no quería que se fueran y los corrompió para que no lo dejaran nunca más!_

_Siii los convenció o más bien ellos lo convencieron para continuar la rutina, ya que misteriosamente todoos los días que pasaban por ahí el Coronel o la misma Teniente tropezaban con él, misteriosamente se tropezaban con las agujetas, según ellos, cosa que esas botas no tienen agujetas!_

_Pero pasaban los días y nuestro joven charco envejecía, y nuestro Coronel se había percatado y tomó acción, más bien tomó la manguera y revivió a uno de sus amantes... le tiró agua a la tierra húmeda que había dejado su Charquito._

_Qué pasa? Riza se había percatado de que la cuenta del agua había excedido los límites en el cuartel (cómo le llegaba la factura a ella? yo que sé, averigüenlo) y decidió preguntarle a uno de sus trireja (porque ya pareja no son)por que había pasado eso, y Roy como buen amante le confesó que pasaba con su amado charquito; y Riza pudo comprender que la razón del elevo de la factura valía la pena... total no la pagaría ella... si no los impuestos de los ciudadanos todos tenían que pagar un precio pero no charquito el tenía que vivir!_

_Con el paso de los días los encuentros con charquito y nuestros militares se hacían más apasionados y empezaban a armar sospechas, no sabían como, pero ellos eran MUY discretos, eso del área de desfiles era un lugar secreto, que se encontrara en el centro del gran edificio y que la mayoría de las paredes poseían ventanas que perfectamente daban la vista al lugar!_

_Pero no hacían nada del otro mundo... que él quedara sin camisa y ella con el pelo suelto y sin la chaqueta nada tenía que ver, el pobre charquito también disminuía su volumen pero todo valía la pena, pero insistían que eran súper discretos! y no sabían como les había llegado una carta anónima para hacer una película porno y otras 10000 que decían que por Dios fueran a un motel! Que esas cosas no se hacían en público!_

_Se habían percatado que no todo era tan discreto como pensaron, así que con una pala y una cubeta recogieron a Charquito Mustang Hawkeye como lo habían nombrado, y se lo llevaron a una banca de un parque que según ellos no habría nadie a las 4 de la tarde la hora donde los nenes van a jugar precisamente._

_Echaron a Charquito en una banca y se recostaron sobre él; y como siempre la pasión se apodero de esta trireja, hasta que fueron visto por un oficial, el cual con miedo y con el rabo entre las patas, por el rango de los militares, les pidió disculpa por haberlos interrumpido, y que el los admiraba mucho pero que había niños presentes, que por favor se retiraran del lugar, pero ellos no entendían, eran discretos, como era que todo mundo los descubría! los espiaban a caso!_

_Volvieron a echar a Charquito en la cubeta y se marcharon a un centro comercial, ya corrían las 7 PM seguramente estaría despejado si seguro, se colocaron junto a la fuente para refrescar a Charquito que tenía mucho calor, pero como siempre que tocaban a charquito el ardor entre sus venas se hacía presente y terminaron tirados en la fuente del lugar y descubiertos por todos! siii alguien los espiaba que desgracia! y no uno, si no muchas personas!._

_En fin decidieron darle fin al asunto, llamaron a la empresa porno que les había ofrecido hacer la película, por su honra y la de Charquito darían a conocer al mundo que ellos no tenían ninguna relación! Charquito, Riza y Roy solo eran amiguitos no más! y todo lo que los demás veían eran ilusiones de ellos o al menos eso era lo que les tenían que hacer creer!_

* * *

**Espiaplan**Claro! Porque todos saben que para negar una relación lo mejor es grabar una película porno juntos!

**Lady Scorpio**Claro es lo mas obvio!

**Espiaplan**Creo que su lógica es algo especial XDD

**Lady Scorpio** Jajajaja sii

* * *

_Después de firmar el contrato contra su voluntad ya que el director no quería que Charquito participara, pero Charquito entendía que era por su bien... Roy y Riza le dijeron que todo saldría bien y que no se preocupara que igual lo amaban XD_

_Pero por los mojados granitos de tierra de charquito se asomaba el miedo de que Riza y Roy lo dejaran por la fama... Pero nunca se los dijo..._

_Él solía ser muy silencioso..._

_Roy y Riza dejaron a charquito a cuidados de Kain, ya que se ausentaron por 2 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días, 5 horas, 24 minutos,15 segundos y 30 milésimas (es que charquito los contó) regresaron contándole a su trireja todo lo que había pasado y que habían hecho el intento de que el participara en las grabaciones, le contaron que los habían hecho hacer las grabaciones en un avión, en una cama, en el sofá, en la oficina, en una calle , en un parque y en... una piscina, lo ultimo destrozó los granitos de arena de Charquito, se sintió traicionado, lo habían hecho en una piscina, era su sueño! Ser tan grande como una piscina!_

_Después de su regreso Roy y Riza se distanciaron de él, sabía que ya no lo querían como antes... ya no lo hacían tan seguido ese desenfrene de pasión que tenían los tres juntos, ahora ellos dos se liaban sin él... se sentía muy solo ya las cosas no eran como antes TOT_

_Pero los días pasaron y las depresiones de Charquito empezaron anotarse en su apariencia, se estaba secando! Roy y Riza se percataron de ello, y llevaron a Charquito a a a una botánica porque era lo más cercano que había como medico de plantas... ..U_

_Charquito no quiso consumir los tratamientos impuestos por el botánico, y poco a poco se deterioraba TOT_

_Entonces un día que todo amaneció nublado y empezaba a llover, Roy invitó a salir a su ahora co-estrella porno y novia y a su adorado Charquito a dar un paseo por el área de desfiles recordando viejos tiempos, recostaron a Charquito en el lugar donde había nacido, y les dijo a Roy y a Riza que gracias por todo que aun los amaba, la lluvia había llegado a recogerlo; y que pronto regresaría a ver el fruto del amor de ellos dos, y que desde el cielo vería su felicidad que fueran fuertes por él y sin más la lluvia paro y Charquito se seco en segundos dejando como huella de su existencia tierra seca y lagrimas en los ojos de los militares que tanto le debían a Charquito, nunca lo olvidarían, nunca olvidarían la trijera que fueron y que gracias a él, ellos dos estaban juntos TOT._

**_Fin_**

_**00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**_

aaaaaaaaaah! XD que locura no? Bueno este fic, se los dedico a mi hermano _**César **_y a mi amigo _**Parra**_, que estuvieron de cumpleaños el pasado domingo 24.

En fin espero que esta **TREMENDA** locura los haya hecho reír tanto como a mi y a laura xD dios que locura!

Pobre charqui chan se murió TT pero weno!

En fin chicos chicas dejen review! **Xau!**


End file.
